


Reunion

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Series: The Ship That Never Was [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra scene from Chapter 15 of The Ship That Never Was.</p><p>It's been over one year since Riku, Captain of the Highwind, set sail with a mission... A quest that has now led him home to his father, the Admiral. Ansem has been longing for the day they meet again. Riku regrets that he had to return at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello. If you're here, it's probably because you've read to the end of chapter 15 of The Ship That Never Was. If you haven't, this is going to be all kinds of confusing for you, so you should do that and come back when you're done.
> 
> As mentioned in the chapter notes, this is the unseen ending of the chapter, which we've written exactly as it would have appeared in the story for the sake of context. In case we haven't given enough warning yet: there is explicit parental incest ahead. You are now sufficiently warned.
> 
> As with all of the other depraved and harmful things that take place in the main fic, we the authors in no way condone incest of any kind. As writers, we're here to tell the story, and the reason we chose to post this is to give some background to Riku's character... and also because it's Ansem, and it's hard to read their canon relationship any other way.
> 
> Anyway, enough disclaimer! Read on, lovely people.

The ships had all been prepared and the orders arranged, and as Riku had foreseen, it had all been accomplished in a timely manner. He'd been able to bathe before dinner, and he'd done so with extreme care. When eight o'clock came around, he had transformed himself from a military man to a proper gentleman.

He took his time, dining. Every move was calculated, polite to Sora without showing him the degree of familiarity they were both used to. He chatted amiably with the Royal Family when spoken to, discussed the morning's plans with his officers, and pretended that he wasn't being watched the entire time.

Ansem's eyes had rarely left Riku all night. He knew, specifically, that the Admiral had been analyzing his interactions with Sora most of all, and had tried to keep them to a bare minimum.

He had to make this work. He had to appeal to his father's sense of reason. But...he didn't have it in him to hasten through dinner and rush right to Ansem's room in the castle. Being honest with himself, Riku really would have preferred to avoid their private reunion altogether.

Selfish. Ungrateful. Above all, unacceptable. A little discomfort was not a good reason to avoid his own father.

Thus, scarcely after he'd excused himself, Riku changed from his dining clothes to more casual dress and went right to the living quarters he was so familiar with. Ansem had retired before Riku had finished giving the crewmen their dismissal for the night, and would be waiting for him. Riku knocked sharply on the unguarded door, and found it unlocked a moment later.

Ansem was pouring two glasses of wine.

“... Father,” Riku greeted informally.

“Come in, Riku,” Ansem set down the bottle and held up a glass, offering it to him. Riku closed the door, coming forward to accept it.

“Thank you...”

“Come,” Ansem took a sip from his own. “Sit down.”

Riku only drank after Ansem did, and obeyed, taking a seat on the long couch. The chairs and desk were for guests, he could almost hear Ansem admonish, and certainly not for family. If they were to treat a discussion as business, they may as well have met in the study. Riku tried to get comfortable.

“If there is something you want to ask me, do so now,” Ansem remained standing, lifting his glass.

No preamble. That was almost worse. “... I need your seal of authority, to make Sora a temporary part of my crew. I have no official second-in-command, since I lost the last to infection, only the quartermaster acting in that capacity...”

Almost imperceptibly, Ansem's eyes narrowed. “And you think he is deserving of a position with no training or discipline?”

“He _is_ trained. His skills are incredible – he held his own against me with ease.”

“Is that so?” Ansem took a languid sip. “You're quite sure sentiment had nothing to do with it?”

Riku lowered his glass. “Sentiment?”

His heartbeat picked up.

“You are...” Ansem's lip curled slightly, “fond of him, are you not?”

 _Lie_ , Riku's mind whispered, but if he'd ever really thought that was an option, he wouldn't have even had to think about it. He glanced at the floor.

“That has nothing to do with his skill...”

“But you don't deny it.”

“He's...become something of a friend.”

Putting down his wine glass, Ansem sat down beside him and ran a slow hand over Riku's hair. “You've clearly placed a lot of _trust_ in him.”

Riku went perfectly still. “As much as he's earned. I assure you.” His trust was not weak. He would _show_ Ansem that he wasn't weak, no matter how his decisions might come off.

“I thought I taught you better, Riku.” Ansem brushed his hair back over his ear.

“You _did_ ,” he looked up at him. “I don't trust so easily.”

“But you believe this stranger has earned your trust...”

The silky derision gave Riku pause, unsure how to defend his actions when he put it that way. Sora wasn't a stranger – he felt he knew Sora more than he'd ever known _anyone_. He'd opened up to Riku before he'd even been fully aware of it, and perhaps that had been taking advantage... But involuntary actions proved more than waking ones.

After all, Riku was wide awake, and belying his desires. He wanted to stand. He wanted to tower over Ansem while he was still seated, and assert some manner of power. He wanted to walk out the door.

But he wouldn't.

“... I-...”

Ansem's fingers drifted over his cheek. “Perhaps I gave you too much responsibility while you are still so impressionable...”

“... I'm handling it.”

“Are you?” Ansem's fingertips lightly ran up his jaw. “It seems to me you don't yet have the respect of your crew.”

“... They think I'm in this position because of favoritism.”

“They were always bound to.” Ansem massaged the back of Riku's neck with his nails, lighting up the nerves that were already set on-edge. “It's your job to command their respect. You must be the Captain I trained you to be.”

He was right. Riku swallowed. “... I'll do better.”

“I know you will,” Ansem leaned in close, lips caressing the shell of his ear, the hand at his neck becoming possessive in its grip.

Maybe Ansem meant it, and he really thought he'd do better... But he would still have to prove it.

Riku drank the rest of his wine.

The other hand came forward, slowly working the laces of his shirt open, sharp amber eyes watching the alcohol spill through Riku's lips until there was no more left. Riku put the empty glass aside with an absentminded lick of his lips.

This had _always_ been the norm, from the day Ansem had informed him that he was developing into a fine man and expanded his lessons to show Riku what that _meant_. Never knowing different and never thinking it unusual, Riku still felt an unknowable discomfort when he was taken to Ansem's bed.

He knew it as childishness. Only the weak-minded resisted manhood, and this was the very essence of it. Riku crushed his unease and pretended it didn't exist.

If it hadn't always been the way, Ansem may have thought Riku might try to barter his body for permission to keep Sora aboard, but he knew the thought hadn't even entered the young Captain's head. It was Ansem's right to _take_ , and Riku's privilege to give.

His hand, slightly cool, slid beneath the opened collar, and his teeth teased the lobe of Riku's ear. Riku tilted his head reflexively, one of his hands curling in Ansem's shirt.

“You've grown,” Ansem's voice dropped to a murmur, but it felt loud, like it was taking up the room. “The sea is making you into a man, my Riku...”

With his hand now over his heart, Ansem's fingers fanned out, brushing over his nipple and making Riku jerk. He reddened, a little ashamed by his reaction, but Ansem smirked.

His concerns that their time apart might dampen his responsiveness were unfounded, it seemed. Ansem turned Riku's chin, and kissed him with an invasive tongue. There was no resistance, Riku long ago having been conditioned to part his lips in acquiescence, and Ansem mapped his mouth until he could taste him through the lingering wine.

Riku's eyes closed, his grip getting tighter and not so much kissing _back_ as letting Ansem own him. He responded when he could, not wanting to seem at all incapable or immature, but Ansem had no intention of letting prove himself even for his own sake.

What he _wanted_ was to wipe Riku's mind of the thought that anyone else could touch him. He broke away when Riku's lips were made redder than his face, and directed him onto his feet to be pressed towards the bed.

His knees met the mattress and he sank onto it, arms raising when Ansem pulled his shirt up and over his head to abandon it. With it gone, Riku sank back and took a slow breath, hair fanned out against the dark blanket.

“How I have missed seeing you like this...” Ansem's voice was hushed, beginning to unbutton his coat with one hand and dragging the other down his defined chest.

Riku swallowed slightly, unable to say anything in return without lying, and instead he reached up to hastily take over the task of undoing buttons. Ansem paused before allowing it, pleased with his apparent eagerness but quickly becoming impassive as he watched. Sitting back up, Riku unfastened the last and reached up to slide the coat off of him. It was put aside with a degree of care.

Free to touch once more, Ansem leaned forward to massage circles against Riku's hipbones, prompting him to lie back again. Riku's hips were lifted and his ass squeezed, forcing an audible breath out of him.

Still physically flawless and perfectly trained. Riku kept his hips raised even when Ansem's hands retracted, and they removed his belt and unlaced his pants.

Riku closed his eyes to avoid watching. The darkness was more welcome than the sight.

Without knowing what was coming, though, it was harder to keep still – Ansem's gentle hands drew his cock out of his pants, stroking languidly as he always did. Riku's back arched at the slow seep of pleasure, but thankfully, he managed to keep his hips still as he was fondled to hardness.

Ansem wanted to have full control over how much he moved. Too much, and Riku might find himself bound.

“... Ngh...”

The warmer he felt, the more Sora swam to the forefront of his thoughts. What it looked like to get him heady and aroused...

Ansem took his hand away abruptly, and Riku's breath stuttered, opening his eyes. “Admiral -”

“It's such a shame not to see your beautiful eyes.” Giving him time to grow restless, Ansem backed away to finish undressing him. Riku understood the implication, and wanted to protest.

Ansem wanted him to keep his eyes open, and on him. Riku's blush darkened. “Sir...”

Entirely bare, Riku's clothes heaped on the floor and Ansem pushed one of his legs up and apart. He took a slow breath, watching Ansem move down his body and take him slowly into his mouth.

His eyes never left Riku's face. He tensed, and moaned.

Hard, brief, Ansem sucked him and sent hot shivers through his abdomen as long as he remained there. When he brought his mouth off him, it was only to order him, “The oil on the table, please.”

He phrased it like a request but didn't make it sound like a choice. Just as well; Riku knew it wasn't.

“Yes, sir...” A little shakily, he reached up to grab the crystal bottle and seized it, handing it down to him. Ansem removed the stopper and poured a little over his fingers, spreading it out until they were coated in it.

It was a bit of a struggle to keep his eyes on him. More so, when Ansem put the bottle on the floor beside them, and pushed a single digit against his entrance as his tongue dragged indulgently over the head.

Riku grasped the bedcovers. “Hn -”

Control. Control every breath – Riku could manage, but he couldn't keep them silent.

The finger breached him and Ansem's other hand tightened on his thigh. He parted his lips around Riku's cock, angled his finger to brush his prostate, and felt a ripple of possessive satisfaction when Riku's tiny noises became ragged and overwhelmed.

The only power Riku had in this situation was his choice, to prove himself capable of taking it or to fail, and he didn't know that actually rendered him helpless. He was all the more sensitive for it, Riku's head tilting back at a shock of sensation – it had been so long, he _felt_ it more acutely with the addition of a second finger, relaxing into it was no longer second nature.

Ansem took longer than usual to massage him from the inside out, noting the tension and trying to ease it out of him. He spread and scissored his fingers as Riku shivered, remembering how this process went.

Then both fingers pressed against his sweet spot hard, making him choke on air, and they were taken away just as quickly. Ansem's lips curled into a smirk around the crown of his erection, a third finger stretching him with more obvious intent.

Riku channeled all of his tension into one hand, knuckles white around the bedcovers. He had to make himself keep his eyes open and his body loose, head swimming – this was all familiar, it was heat and power -

With the soft, wet sound of a kiss, Ansem pulled himself away from Riku's cock, which nearly ached from the loss. “Tell me when you're ready for me.”

“Soon -” Riku tried to sound steady. “...I... Nearly...”

“Good,” Ansem purred. “Such a strong boy.”

The backhanded praise hit its mark, 'boy' bruising his ego badly enough that Riku almost flinched. Ansem fought another smirk, and removed his fingers agonizingly slow.

“W-wait...” Riku's breath caught humiliatingly. “I don't think I'm prepared...”

Ansem ignored him, sitting on the bed. “Come here, Riku.”

Riku pushed himself up with a trembling arm, shaky more from nerves than pleasure. He slid over to him, legs still apart.

Ansem's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, and he was pushed down to his lap. Riku's lips pressed to the shaft and parted wide, sinking onto his cock and swallowing – it was almost a relief, he remembered this better...

“Nn...” The sound was almost too low to hear. Ansem massaged his neck, then his scalp, pushing his hair out of Riku's eyes to meet his gaze – Riku didn't look away, sucking hard and moving head up, then back down, working on swallowing him deeper and deeper until he could take him to the hilt.

Ansem groaned shortly, meeting his eyes with a look that managed to be both superior and proud, impressed that he was still capable. Although, to his surreptitious irritation, it fed his suspicions that Riku may not have been completely faithful while he was abroad.

“Very good, Captain...” Ansem stroked his hair and pulled another soft, involuntary moan from Riku, his tight throat engulfing him at the same moment and making Riku think for a moment that he might choke. He pulled back, but wasn't chastised for it; Ansem was instead reaching over for the oil again, and he pressed it into Riku's hand.

Riku's face felt hot and he twitched – he'd told him, he didn't think he could take it, not yet – but to ask for more was weak. He gave one last lick to the tip, and leaned his face into Ansem's thigh, unable to sit up easily from the position he was in. He saw no reason to try. Riku pooled oil into his palm to slick his cock, while Ansem petted his hair.

He might have praised Riku for his position – it was beautifully submissive. Ansem rewarded him by letting him stroke an excessive amount onto his length before pushing him away with an unspoken finality. Riku dragged himself upright, but didn't stay that way for long. The oil was abandoned to the table, and Riku was pressed back into the bed with his knees folded up to his chest.

Riku's eyes slipped closed before he could help himself, and the head breached him.

Ansem was going slow, watching Riku's face, but he was pained even by that much – he tried to breathe, slow and deep, aching and he couldn't _relax_. He didn't say anything.

He'd started to move, but the tightness prevented him from thrusting in any deeper, to Ansem's displeasure. He massaged his legs firmly, instructing, “Relax for me...”

Riku shuddered. “...I will...”

Shallowly, Ansem rocked into him, ache pulsing. “Your body is so tight... Do you not remember me?”

“ _Nn_...” he breathed out, and made himself loosen. The slight movements felt better. “I'm sorry-... It's been...long...”

Ansem leaned over him, pressing against Riku's legs with his body to free his hands, and wrapped one of them around Riku's cock again firmly. The pressure, or perhaps the position, made Riku's body considerably more welcoming – he groaned, and Ansem eased deeper with a low purr.

That was _far_ better.

His thrusts became even and forceful, making Riku's breath stutter with each one. The ache was less sharp, and more than anything he just felt stretched too far. Pleasure was an afterthought, but still present, found in the friction and the heat. Ansem took every bit of purchase to drive into him harder, spurred on by every sound.

Riku's hands flew up from the blankets to Ansem's arms, but he didn't allow them to remain there. Ansem redirected them around Riku's own legs, and lifted his hips abruptly to change the angle.

“ _Ah_...” he groaned louder, startled, breathless, and pained. But Ansem was hitting his mark, cock pounding against his prostate, and his thrusts became relentless when he realized it.

Everything else became insignificant. All Riku knew was the incredible sparks inside him and the off-rhythm stroking of Ansem's hand.

“ _Ngh_ -... I-...”

The hand was taken away and his hair pulled sharply in reprimand. Riku's breath caught in pain, looking up at Ansem immediately.

He'd forgotten, he'd closed his eyes.

“Much better,” Ansem soothed. “We don't need to get out your blindfold, do we?”

“No-... No, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Ansem petted him softly, but being called 'boy' again felt like being struck. Pleasure made shame sting that much worse, Ansem's strokes resuming to match the merciless pace of his hips.

Riku did a poor job of hiding his humiliation – had no choice, with his eyes on Ansem, expression open and vulnerable – and Ansem reveled in it. He fucked into him sharply to hear him cry out, and contained a chuckle at Riku's expense when his shout gave way to panting.

“Soon...” Ansem pumped his cock hard. “Be ready for me.”

Pain interrupted pleasure less and less, even though it was all too hard, too intense, too much. Riku's knuckles had gone white again, flushed dark red, voice strained. “Father-... I'm -”

“Let me see,” he tightened his hand around Riku's cock, not enough to prevent his orgasm, and Riku hadn't even been sure how close he _was_ until he was spilling into Ansem's hand with a loud moan. His passage tightened, a delicious shiver passing through Ansem, and he only lasted a few more unrelenting thrusts until he had to pull out of him.

Ansem came over Riku's legs and stomach, carelessly wiping Riku's own spend there as well, and the high of _claiming_ was intoxicating, euphoric.

Weak and sore, Riku was held up entirely by Ansem's own strength, eyes somewhat fogged. Rewarding him, he eased Riku's legs down and body up, bringing him close enough to kiss his forehead.

“It is good to see you, my Riku. My Captain.”

Only somewhat focused, mind a blank, Riku tilted his head back. “... I've missed you, Father...”

He didn't feel anything at all, but he knew that he should have after all this time. He knew what he was supposed to say.

Thankfully, he'd managed not to sound hollow.

Amused by him in such a state, Ansem saw no reason to waste any more time. He got up to redress, and provided Riku with a cloth. “Return to your room. Your ship will be more than well-stocked in time for you to sail at daybreak, and your supporting vessels will follow the courses you set for them.”

“... Thank you,” numbly, Riku cleaned himself up. “I'll send word, the next time we can make port...”

“I will be glad to hear it. And one other thing...”

The cloth, thoroughly soiled, went to rest by the oil. “Yes?”

“I will be sending one of my own men with you for the voyage, to serve as your second-in-command,” Ansem finished dressing in his sleepwear. “You may keep the driftwood you picked up on your ship for information, but he does not hold rank.”

Riku almost didn't even understand him. It took him effort to remember Sora at all.

Sora. Why did he feel ashamed to think of him, now?

“... Yes, Admiral.”

Riku concealed any pain as he dressed, under Ansem's eye the entire time, and was kissed before they reached the door.

“Goodnight, Riku,” Ansem placed a hand on the door handle, opening it for him. “I will be there to see you off.”

Riku saluted before he left, and didn't hear the door close until he'd turned a corner.

Perhaps the wine had been off. He had a sick feeling welling up in his stomach, and Riku didn't want to think that it was shame.

He would break the disappointing news to Sora tomorrow.


End file.
